Sara Tancredi
Sara Tancredi is one of the main characters of the crime drama series, Prison Break. She was a doctor at Fox River State Penitentiary and is the main love interest of Michael Scofield. She is also the mother of Michael Scofield Jr. History Background Sara is the daughter of the Governor of Illinois, Frank Tancredi. Growing up, Sara lost her mother sometime in her childhood and grew up with her father with no brothers or sisters. However, due to her father's job of being the Governer of Illinois, Sara and her father have a strained relationship as her father spends more time at work than with her. The job as Governer has even prevent Sara's father in spending time with Sara especially on her birthday, only being able to celebrate on a few rare occasions and spends flowers in his place. She attended Northwestern University with her desire to become a doctor and decided to become a humanitarian after becoming inspired by Mahatma Gandhi. However, it caused a further strain towards her relationship with her father due to their different views and beliefs. Years later, Sara became a doctor and even won humanitarian award, but sometime later she developed an abdication to morphine that caused her to get into trouble several times, involving her father to save her from jail time on more than one occasion. Sara was contacted by Bellick, a guard of the Prison Fox State Penitentiary and offered Sara the job as Prison docotor to get her back on the right path and to show her what would happen if she went down the wrong road. Sara accepted the job and got off her morphine addiction, but Sara's new job as prison doctor, caused yet another strained towards her relationship with her father, causing him to become stressed and constantly worried for her safety. The Escape Aftermath Sara is saved and put in the hospital after her suicide attempt. She quickly manages to recover, but everyone has learned the truth that she was partially responsible in help Michael and the rest of the Fox River 8 escape by leaving the door to the infirmary room unlocked. Due to Sara's actions, her medical license is suspended, she must attend meetings with an addicts support group and her relationship with her father become more broken and fractured than ever due to his upcoming position as Vice President. Sara is also left feeling emotionally hurt and betrayed by Michael, believing the growing relationship between them was nothing but a lie. However, Sara manages to pull herself back together when she befriends a member of her support group named Scott, unaware he is actually Kellerman, a member of the Company. Kellerman is undercover to get close to Sara, believing she is the key to find and capturing Michael. During this time, Sara also begins to receive orgami birds from Michael, containing a secret code for them to meet. Sara ignores the swans, but still keeps them. Sara continues to get her life back together and manages to reconcile with her father who promises to help Sara through her current struggles. On the Run from the Company However, Sara's father Frank Tancredi starts to believe Sara's original suspicions and beliefs about Linlcon's case, espically when he notices Kellerman at City Hall. He begins to look more into the matter of Linlcon's case and warns Sara to stay away from "Scott". Sara soon starts to become worried and goes to visit her father, only to find him dead in his home from apparently suicide, but also finds a mysterious key. Sara is distraught, but as she returns home, she finds a stranger in her apartment, attempting to kill her. Sara instantly realizes he is trying to kill her and stage her death from a morphine overdose. Sara manages to escape and attempts to seek help from an old friend of her father's, but shortly later another attempt on her life is made, resulting in the death of a young woman. Sara realizes she was set up and with no other options left, Sara decides to decode Michael's messages, discovering he wants to meet in New Mexico. Sara goes to meet with Michael and is reunited with him for the first time since his escape and confronts regarding everything that's happened and informs him of the death of her father. Michael expresses his deep regret for everything, but offers Sara the chance to start over with him in a new life. However, they are quickly attacked by Michael's pursuer, Alex Manhone. They managed to evade him and after buying supplies, they go to a motel and Sara tends to Michael's wounds. Michael again offers Sara the chance of starting over, but she avoids answering his request. However, when Michael leaves the room to clean up, Sara leaves Michael, deciding not to get herself anymore involved, but has second thoughts and decides to return only to find herself reunited with Kellerman, threatening her at gun point. Sara is kidnapped and taken to another motel where Kellerman reveals the secrets behind her father's death. Frank Tancredi was murdered as he found a recording piece of evidence to prove Linlcon's innocence. However, the evidence wasn't and the Company and Kellerman realized that Sara is the only other person who must have it. Kellerman proceeds to torture Sara, pushing her head down in a bath of water and electrifying her, but Sara continues having no claims of what Kellermen is looking for. Relationships Michael Scofield Michael Scofield is the main protagonist of the series and is Sara's main love interest. Michael and Sara first met when Michael was able to fake having diabetes in order to gain access to the infirmary as a nesscary move needed to escape the prison. Michael and Sara quickly started to bond with each other and began to grow closer as they both revealed personal information to one another. Sara revealed about the strained relationship with her father and Michael discussed his knowledge that his brother is innocent of a crime he did not commit. While intentionally wanting to gain access to the infirmary as a nesscary need to escape, Michael slowly began to develop true and genuine romantic feelings for Sara. Michael began to fall in love with Sara, seeing she was one of the few rare people in the prison who truly cared and treated him with kindness in very difficult moments during his time in Fox Penitentiary, espically after John Abruizz chopped off two of his toes. In return, Sara returned Michael's feelings, but became conflicted with herself due to him being a prisoner. Sara was unsure of wether she could trust Michael, sensing he was hiding something and began to try and learn more about him as much as she could. Sara later discovered more about Michael's past, specifically his desire to strongly care about other people's wellbeing, charity work and the discovery he is practically a genius. Sara's interest and feelings for Michael grew as she was determined to understand him and soon she began to see he wasn't an actually real criminal compared to the other prisoners and even offered to transfer him somewhere more safe. Sara began to truly trust and believe in Michael, espically after he rescued her during the prison riot. However, there were times, Sara was again uncertain about Michael and began to question her ability to trust him when she caught him in one of his lies. Sara also became jealous upon meeting his "wife" Nika Volek and attempted to distanced herself from Michael on more than one occasion, but again found herself drawn back to him. Sara and Michael continued to grow closer as Michael even personally made Sara a rose origami to cheer her up when she revealed sad thoughts regarding her birthday. During their talks together, Michael began to reveal to Sara his thoughts and knowledge of his brother Lincoln, revealing he is in fact innocent of the crime of supposedly killing the brother to the Vice President. Sara began to believe in Michael's claims, even requesting her father to check the case, but due to their strained relationship as well as his connections to the Company, her attempts failed. Sara felt guilt of being unable to help Michael and pained her to see him and his brother suffer. Sara grew concerned about Michael once again when he was treated with a serious burn injury, but became suspicious when she found a fabric of a prison uniform on his body. The discovery resulted in Michael being temporarily transferred to the psych ward after he apparently broke in solitary. However, unknown to Sara or the guards, it was part of his plan to meet Haywire, Michael's temporary former cellmate who was the only person capable of restoring a vital piece of Michael's tattoo for the escape. During a visit, Michael assured Sara he was alright and "confessed" the truth about the burn, "admitting" he was tortured by Geary, a prison guard, resorting him to original cell. The final stages of the new escape plan were almost completed, but Michael realized he needed the keys to the infirmary, meaning he would have to use Sara, much to his guilt. During on of his routine visits, Michael and Sara shared their first kiss as a way to distract Sara in order to get the keys, but could not go through with his plan due to his genuine real feelings for her. Michael requested Nika to retrieve the keys from Sara, but she eventually learned the truth and became extremely hurt and angry with Michael, deciding to officially have a professional doctor-patient relationship and nothing more. However, everything changed for good in a last effort, Michael confessed the truth to Sara about upcoming escape, revealing it was all to free his brother Linlcon and requested her help to not lock the infirmary door. Sara was against the plan, but soon began to slowly become convinced when Michael revealed her father never bothered to look more deeply into Linlcon's case and innocence. Sara was unsure, but after confronting her father, Sara realized Michael was right and wanting to do the right thing of wanting to free an innocent man, Sara unlocked the infirmary door. However, heartbroken over the recent revelations regarding both her father and Michael, Sara was incredibly distraught and attempted to commit suicide with a overdose of morphine. In the second season, Sara is saved from death, but she is left feeling immensely hurt and betrayed by Michael upon learning that 8 prisoners also managed to escape aside from Michael and Lincoln. Sara feels the relationship between herself and Michael was nothing but a lie, believing he never felt anything real for her and assumes she was just a pawn to use for his plan to escape from the prison. Due to Sara's role in helping in the breakout, she is fired from the prison and is forced to attend a support group for addicts. However, despite Sara's beliefs, Michael feels immensely guilty for what he has put Sara through, how much it has caused her to suffer as well as affecting her life. In spite of the risk of being tracked by the FBI trying to locate and arrest them, Michael is able to briefly contact Sara and assures despite her thoughts, their entire relationship and his feelings for her are truly real and genuine and reveals a plan to make everything right for her. Sara is surprised to hear from Michael and while somewhat unwilling to trust him, Sara clearly shows signs of missing Michael and her feelings for him remain. Since the breakout, Sara also begins to receive letters from Michael, containing origami swans with coded numbers to give Sara a secret message. Eventually, Sara's life becomes endangered when she is a made a target of the Company after they kill her father. Sara attempts to seek help from her father's colleague, but soon discovers he is also a member of the Company when another attempt on her life is made and in the process an innocent woman is killed instead. With no one to turn to and no where else to go, Sara begins to decipher the coded messages Michael has sent and realizes he wants them to meet together in New Mexico. Michael and Sara are reunited for the first time since the escape and Michael reveals his plan to Sara, admitting he wants them to start a new life together alongside his brother. Sara is shocked by Michael's plan as she instead wished to find different ways to fix her life instead of running away. Michael reveals it's their only option, but confesses he was unsure if she would come and doesn't expect Sara to forgive about everything he put her through and is filled with more guilt when he learns of her father's death. Although knowing it's not enough for everything that's happened, Michael deeply apologizes to Sara, expressing his regret for everything he did and for everything he has put her through and assures he doesn't want her to be alone. Sara is grateful for Michael's thoughts and concern for her, but they are soon interrupted and forced to flee when Alex Mahone arrives. Michael and Sara manage to escape from Alex with Michael only suffering from a minor injury. They find a motel and while Sara fixes the wound on Michael's arm, she questions about his thoughts regarding everything, if he enjoys the rush of escaping the prison and evading the authorities, but the thought has never crossed Michael's mind. However, Sara feels the rush of everything happening reminds of her former morphine addiction and states she should know better now. Michael brings up the subject to meet with Lincoln and start a new life and the arrangements will be made the next day and asks Sara again if she will join him. Sara avoid the question and only causions Michael to clean his wound. Michael goes to get cleaned up, but not before telling Sara he is grateful she came. However, when Michael returns from getting cleaned, he is heartbroken to find Sara gone, only leaving behind a note that she knows better and apologizes. Sara is arriving at her car and gets ready to leave, but as she is starting her car, she has seconds thoughts and decides she can't leave Michael behind and goes back for him. However, as she is leaving her car, she is suddenly reunited with Kellermen, pointing a gun at her. Jacob Anton Ness Jacob Anton Ness is Sara's second husband after Michael's "death" and a major antagonist of the fifth season. Gallery Promotional Pictures Michael & Sara S4E1.jpg Sara & Michael S2.jpg Michael & Sara S1.jpg Michael & Sara S4 Premire.jpg Michael & Sara S4 Finale.jpg Michael & Sara's Wedding.jpg Michael & Sara S4 Premire (1).jpg Moments Michael & Sara S4E1 Moments (1).jpg Michael & Sara S4E1 Moments (2).png Michael & Sara First Kiss S1E19.png Michael & Sara Moments.jpg Michael & Sara Kisses.png Trivia *She is the daughter of the Governer. *Originally Sara was "killed" in the third season, but due to fans outrage, Sara was brought back as a main character in season four. In the season premiere, Sara is revealed to be alive and that her death was faked. *She is a only child. *Sara takes Michael's last name after they are married and she officially becomes Sara Scofield. External Links *Sara Tancredi - Prison Break Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Doctors/Nurses Category:Villain's Crush Category:Villain's Lover Category:Parents Category:TV Love Interests Category:Married Category:Widowed Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Mature